Les Cullen sur Facebook, ou comment foutre le bordel
by notsodelicious
Summary: Je jure n'avoir rien fumé. Du tout. Promis.
1. Les Chutes du Niagara

**Bon, découvrir cet OS jeté dans ma corbeille (littéralement) et le re-éditer un peu fut la meilleure idée de ma courte vie. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet aperçu d'une Alice âgée de tout juste 13 ans (j'en ai 16), qui s'éclatait encore après la découverte des Cullen et de Facebook. Cet extrait est vieux, mais j'ai tenu à ne pas trop modifier le style ; je voulais vous montrer l'évolution.**

 **Et puis merde, d'ailleurs. Faut bien s'amuser dans la vie.**

 ** _DISCLAIME_ R : Twilight ne m'appartient pas, et l'inspiration pour cet OS vient d'un autre écrivain (sur je crois) dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Quand j'avais 13 ans, j'aimais bien piquer des idées au gens. Mais l'idée revient tout de même à l'auteur d'origine, je l'ai juste complètement tourné à ma sauce ! (en résumé : j'ai juste adoré l'idée des Cullen sur FB, et les règles de Renesmée, voilà !)**

* * *

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Votre attention s'il vous plaît, aujourd'hui est le commencement d'une période appelée Chutes du Niagara que nous autres Cullen redoutons avec la plus angoissantes des angoisses. Chacun devra donc encore une fois faire preuve de courage et éviter de respirer, merci.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Ah non ! Pas toi aussi !

 **Carlisle Cullen** : De quoi, ma douce ?

 **Bella Cullen** aime ça _._

 **Emmett Cullen** : Niveau surnom guimauve, je crois que j'ai trouvé le number one les gars !

 **Carlisle Cullen** : A voir. Puis-je te rappeler que pas plus tard qu'hier, tu appelais Rosalie « mon calice d'ambroisie » ce qui, entre nous soit dit, ne veux absolument rien dire.

 **Esmée Cullen** et **Bella Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Roh, bon ça va, ça va … T'es pas marrant Carlisle des fois !

 **Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Des fois ? DES FOIS ? Mais c'est tout juste si on peut parler librement des choses de la vie dans cette baraque, alors excuse moi de te dire que ton « des fois » devrait en fait signifier « la totalité du temps, voire carrément de l'éternité ».

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je viens de remarquer, trésor, tu avais écris « la plus angoissantes des angoisses » sur le post traitant des fameuses Chutes du Niagara tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça _._

 **Emmett Cullen** : Arrrgghh, non pitié, tuez moi ! Je veux mourir ! Mais c'est la honte internationale là !

 **Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

 **Edward Cullen** : Ne les écoutez pas, question guimauve j'en ai vu d'autre.

 **Carlisle Cullen** et **Esmée Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je reste toujours sans réponse. Et merci Edward. Carlisle ?

 **Edward Cullen** aime ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Tiens, elle a pas dit « trésor » …

 **Edward Cullen** : Je crois que Carlisle a brutalement décidé de partir pour l'hôpital.

 **Jasper Cullen** : En voilà une bonne idée ! Et toi, Esmée, tu comptes faire quoi ?

 **Esmée Cullen** : …

 **Emmett Cullen** : Voilà une réponse fort constructive qui va grandement nous aider à déchiffrer le fond de tes pensées …

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je vais rentrer à la maison, m'installer très confortablement dans le canapé et vous casser les pieds tout le reste de la journée.

 **Bella Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça _._

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Female power !

 **Bella Cullen** , **Esmée Cullen** et **Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Bella Cullen** : Dans le mille Rose ! N'est-ce pas les garçons ? Carlisle quand tu recevras ce message, je te promets que si jamais il te vient de nouveau à l'idée de parler de la sorte de ces atroces Chutes du Niagara, je te le ferai regretter le restant de ta vie. Qui va être très courte au demeurant.

 **Edward Cullen** aime ça _._

 **Edward Cullen** : Bien dit mon amour !

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Je me sens trahi, Edward …

 **Jasper Cullen** : Ah tiens !

 **Emmett Cullen** : Papounet ? J'ai le droit de t'appeler Papounet ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas mort ?

 **Esmée Cullen** : EMMETT !

 **Emmett Cullen** : C'est bon mamounette, je rigole, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux !

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Définitivement, si tu pouvais éviter le « papounet », je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Idem pour ton « mamounette ».

 **Emmett Cullen** : Là, c'est moi qui me sens trahi.

 **Bella Cullen** , **Rosalie Cullen** , **Jasper Cullen** et **Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jacob Black** : HUM HUM …

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Oh merde.

 **Jacob Black** : Bonjour à toi aussi, Blondie.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Je parle pas aux clébards.

 **Jacob Black** : Comme c'est curieux. Enfin, je n'étais pas venu ici pour parler avec une fleur mais pour poser une question.

 **Rosalie Cullen** , **Emmett Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** , **Bella Cullen** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Pincez-moi je rêve. Il vient bien de comparer Rose à une « fleur » ? Et elle vient bien d'aimer son post ?

 **Alice Cullen** : Quand je te disais que quelque chose me perturbait mais que je ne savais pas quoi.

 **Jacob Black** : En fait, techniquement, le seul point commun que Blondie a avec une rose, c'est qu'on éprouve l'irrépressible envie de la jeter quand elle est fanée …

 **Leah Clearwater** , **Paul Lahote** , **Sam Uley** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Et si j'ai aimé ce ridicule post c'est principalement pour montrer que ça ne m'atteignait absolument pas.

 **Jacob Black** : C'est c'là, oui.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je vais bientôt atteindre mon seuil de saturation et supprimer mon compte Facebook, les enfants, je vous préviens !

 **Bella Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** , **Emmett Cullen** , **Rosalie Cullen** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Bande de traîtres.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Je trouve que le terme « traître » ou encore « trahi » est un peu récurrent pas vous ?

 **Jacob Black** : Personne ne m'avait dit qu'une Barbie pouvait avoir d'aussi intelligentes observations...

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Et personne ne m'avait dit qu'un toutou ne savait pas ce que « fermer sa gueule puante et baveuse » voulait dire.

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** et **Jasper Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Edward Cullen** : Ça fait mal par où ça passe.

 **Renesmée Cullen** : Où ça ?

 **Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : A ton avis Nessie ?

 **Renesmée Cullen** : Une remarque, Emmett : tu n'es pas plus autorisé que les autres à me donner ce ridicule sobriquet dont mon loup-garou de petit ami m'a affublée.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, ô Grand Manitou !

 **Renesmée Cullen** : Excuses acceptées. Bon, sans vouloir offenser personne, je vais aller voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminé de vous engueuler. Ciao !

 _ **Renesmée Cullen** s'est déconnectée. _

**Jacob Black** : Je peux y aller maintenant ?

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Mais je t'en prie, et en passant, passe à la parfumerie.

 **Jacob Blak** : Sauf ton respect, Prêtresses des Barbies Dollz, je voulais juste poser une question.

 **Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : EMMETT, retire immédiatement ce « j'aime » où je t'assures que je divorce ! Comment oses-tu ?!

 **Jacob Black** : Donc …

 **Emmett Cullen** : Je suis assuré, pour ça, va falloir que tu divorces 14 fois.

 **Jacob Black** : Je disais …

 **Rosalie Cullen** : ON S'EN BRANLE !

 **Esmée Cullen** : ROSE !

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Oui, Jacob, tu disais ?

 **Jacob Black** et **Esmée Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jacob Black** : Dieu merci enfin une personne civilisée dans ce monde de dangereux dégénérés ! C'est quoi les « Chutes du Niagara » ?

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Ça y'est. Le plus haut niveau de débilité est acquis. Tu viens officiellement de passer de « déficient cérébral » à « complètement naze ». Heureux ?

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** et **Bella Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jacob Black** : Je rayonne. Sinon, Carlisle ?

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Bien. Mais dîtes-moi, vous fabriquez quoi pendant vos cours de biologies vous autres ?

 **Emmett Cullen** : Tout dépend du point de vue.

 **Rosalie Cullen** , **Bella Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** , **Jacob Black** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Mais encore ?

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Vous voulez un dessein ?

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Mais puisque ça me dérange … non ?

 **Rosalie Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** , **Bella Cullen** , **Jacob Black** et **13 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Emmett MacCarty Cullen …

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : C'est dingue ! Même sur FB on parvient à percevoir le ton menaçant d'Esmée !

 **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Bien, le temps que tu nous livres la réponse, à moi et à ta mère, Emmett, je vais répondre à la question de Jacob. Donc, Jake, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'est une femme précisément s'il te plaît ?

 **Jacob Black** : Un être à moitié humain, de la gente féminine.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Bravo, tu as découvert un cerveau !

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** et **Bella Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Tu t'es crue dans Zelda, Rose ?

 **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Certes. Quoi d'autre ?

 **Esmée Cullen** : Et toi tu approuves en plus ?

 **Carlisle Cullen** : J'aime quand les gens disent la vérité, qu'y a t-il de mal à cela ?

 **Alice Cullen** : Y a que nous ne sommes PAS du tout humains.

 **Edward Cullen** : Vous en avez encore beaucoup des réponses aussi éclairées que celle-là ?

 **Bella Cullen** , **Carlisle Cullen** et **Esmée Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : La ferme, l'intello !

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Alice Cullen** et **Jasper Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jacob Black** : Euh … ben, avec des seins.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Hrrrm, mais encore ?

 **Jacob Black** : Beh, avec tout le toutim là …

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Va falloir étendre ton vocabulaire cleps parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre.

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** et **Jasper Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jacob Black** : Fallait pas naître blonde !

 **Leah Clearwater** , **Embry Call** , **Sam Uley** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça _._

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Jacob ? Reconcentrons nous je te prie.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Écoutez moi le docteur …

 **Jacob Black** : Bon, OK. Avec un … raaah, bon sang, je hais ce mot … Vagin ?

 **Edward Cullen** : Si jamais tu n'as pas écouté en biologie, je te jure que je t'arrache les dents et je m'en fais un collier.

 **Bella Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Qui a osé dire que j'étais sadique ?

 **Alice Cullen** , **Bella Cullen** et **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Alice Cullen** : Personne, Jazz …

 **Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jacob Black** : Si tu veux tout savoir, je le sais grâce à ma mère, abruti de sangsue.

 **Edward Cullen** : Mon Dieu, mais depuis quand les mères apprennent cela à leurs enfants ?!

 **Jacob Black** : Précisément deux mois avant sa mort. Tu veux d'autres détails ?

 **Carlisle Cullen** : On va s'en passer. Pour en revenir à ta question, tous les 28 jours, une sorte de mécanisme se déclenche dans l'utérus féminin et se matérialise sous forme de saignements.

 **Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jacob Black** : Entre autres, les règles.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Mais quel imbécile ! C'est un nom de code : « Chutes du Niagara » est infiniment plus discret, espèce d'inculte !

 **Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

 **Bella Cullen** : Imagine que Renesmée tombe sur de tels propos !

 _ **Renesmée Cullen** est connectée._

 **Jasper Cullen** : * marche funèbre *

 **Renesmée Cullen** : Je pense que je vais tous vous assassiner. Un par un. Avec une absolue délectation. Et même que je vais vous regarder flamber comme des brochettes et que je vais afficher un énorme sourire sadique devant vos carcasses brûlées.

 **Jasper Cullen** : C'est bien la fille de son père.

 **Alice Cullen** aime ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : C'est de famille, tu comprends.

 **Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Renesmée chérie, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi découvrir une nouvelle maison ? Je l'ai trouvée idéale pour toi et Jacob plus tard.

 **Renesmée Cullen** : Je commence par toi ? * sourire sadique *

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je t'ai soutenue, je te signale.

 **Renesmée Cullen** : Certes. J'espère que tu as mis des fleurs dans cette maison ?

 **Esmée Cullen** : Vaut mieux, je serais sûrement morte sinon, vu la fréquence à laquelle les loups passent par là …

 **Emmett Cullen** : Nooon, j'y crois pas ! Esmée – _Esmée_ – vient bien de dire que les loups empestent ?

 **Esmée Cullen** : Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ? Carlisle à précisé qu'il aimait les gens qui disent la stricte vérité … Si je veux mon câlin ce soir, j'ai intérêt à ne pas mentir.

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Geuuuh.

 **Renesmée Cullen** : OK, je vois. Merci mamie !

 **Esmée Culen** : Je t'en prie chérie.

 _ **Renesmée Cullen** s'est déconnectée._

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je vous jure que vous me le paierez. Tous autant que vous êtes. J'ai encore pris un coup de vieux ! De plus, il n'y a absolument pas de fleurs dans cette baraque pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas non plus de baraque ! Je vais me faire démembrer puis jeter au feu et mon fantôme vous hantera jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Comment ça ?

 **Esmée Cullen** : Je me suis sacrifiée pour vous, bande d'ingrats.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Ouf ! On a eu chaud ! Bonne chance !

 **Esmée Cullen** : Et « merci », c'est pour les chiens ?

 **Jacob Black** : Bah, merci alors !

* * *

 _ **Alors, alors ? Verdict ? L'ironie, sarcasme, c'est tut à fait mon type d'humour, mais faut encore le comprendre ! Laissez moi vos commentaires, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Et dîtes moi si vous voulez que je fasse une série "Cullen sur Facebook" ?**_

 _ **xxx Alice.**_


	2. Facebook, ou les joies de l'intimité

**Plus court, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'adore voir les Cullen d'une autre manière, moins 'politiquement correcte' et plus 'lâchés' ... Des choses que l'on ne voit nulle part dans les films/livres !**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Emmett Cullen** : #sortiravecunevieillec'esthot #edwardcullen Bravo mon bro ! J'espère que t'as pensé aux capotes ?

 **Rosalie Cullen** , **Jasper Cullen** et **1 autre personne** aiment ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Je ne crois pas que discuter de ça sur Facebook soit particulièrement intelligent, Emmett.

 **Edward Cullen** et **Esmée Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Personne à jamais dit qu' Emmett était intelligent, ceci dit …

 **Alice Cullen** , **Bella Swan** et **1 autre personne** aiment ça.

 **Edward Cullen** : Ferme-la, Emmett.

 **Bella Swan** aime ça.

 **Alice Cullen** : Pourquoi ai-je la très soudaine impression que tout ça va partir en cacahuète ?

 **Jasper Cullen** : Grave.

 **Emmett Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Vas-y Alice, balance. Il va nous défoncer les oreillers ?

 **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

 **Alice Cullen** : La maison, tu veux dire.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Énooorme !

 **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : On a fait pire.

 **Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Ça, je vous le fait pas dire !

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Je suis tout à fait heureux de ne pas vous avoir connu durant cette période, les gars.

 **Edward Cullen** : Carlisle et Esmée étaient presque aussi incontrôlables, figure-toi. De vrais boulets de démolition.

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Rosalie Cullen** , et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Edward !

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Ou bien des boulets tout court.

 **Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen** et **2 autres personne** aiment ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Je regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir été là.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Ah oui ? Eh bien pas moi.

 **Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

 **Edward Cullen** : C'est fou comme l'immortalité rend immature.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Et ta gueule, pour voir ?

 **Alice Cullen** et **Emmett Cullen** aiment ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Quelle violence …

 **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Si je n'étais pas autant mort de rire, je vous dirais bien d'arrêter, mais je crois que je vais laisser Esmée s'en occuper.

 **Edward Cullen** , **Emmett Cullen** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : J'hallucine.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : Je sais, ma douce.

 **Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : J'aime beaucoup ton petit côté 'twenty-three' mais quand même …

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : J'ai aussi mon petit côté '1640'.

 **Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

 **Emmett Cullen** : J'appelerai plutôt ça son 'GRAND' côté '1640', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

 **Rosalie Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Carlisle Cullen** : C'est à se demander pourquoi j'ai encore un compte Facebook …

 **Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** : Bonne question.

 **Carlisle Cullen** aime ça.

 **Jasper Cullen** : Je m'en vais cinq minutes et c'est déjà aussi mièvre ? Je suis vexé.

 **Alice Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Edward Cullen** : T'as le côté mièvre, ou le côté droit de leur lit, tu choisis.

 **Emmett Cullen** , **Rosalie Cullen** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Esmée Cullen** s'est déconnectée.

 **Carlisle Cullen** s'est déconnectée.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Droit ? Peuvent pas faire l'amour au milieu, comme tout le monde ?

 **Edward Cullen** , **Emmett Cullen** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Edward Cullen** : Étant donné ton aptitude à défoncer les murs, je dirais que le « comme tout le monde » ne s'applique pas à toi.

 **Emmett Cullen** : Des maisons, s'il te plaît Edward.

 **Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

 **Rosalie Cullen** : Et je t'emmerde.

 **Emmett Cullen** : D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui défonce les murs.

* * *

 _ **See you next time !**_

 _ **xxx Alice**_


End file.
